


snakes and ladders

by gremlinworm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, i know nothing about firefighters just sayin, silly and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm
Summary: dahyun's stuck in a tree, jeongyeon's laughing on the ground, and jihyo's the firefighter called to help
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon/Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	snakes and ladders

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun short thing. my twitter is miIfjihyo

She really shouldn't have climbed the tree. Dahyun shook as she clung to the branch, Butter was content to stare at her from the other end. The animal had escaped as soon she had gotten home, sliding past her and scaling up the tree to get stuck on a branch. 

The panic had set in immediately and without thinking she quickly followed, but as soon as she had reached the branch the adrenaline had worn off and here she was, refusing to look down as Butter remained calm.

“You are the worst.” She ground out. Butter just flicked his tongue out in response.

Her phone was thankfully in her pocket when she’d left the door open. Dahyun winced, hoping no one would decide to rob them before Jeongyeon got home. She made herself as flat as possible against the branch before slowly reaching a hand to her front pocket, anytime she felt the chance that she could slip her hand went back around the branch. This happened about four times before she finally grabbed her phone.

A relieved laugh left that soon turned into a horrified gasp as it slipped out of her hand. A crack rang out and Dahyun groaned, her head hit the branch in defeat.

“Jeong’s going to be so mad at me.” That was the third thing she’d broken this month. Butter decided now would be a good time to get closer as he curled up next to her neck, tongue tickling her cheek. “You’re right, she’s getting off work soon and can help then.”

The time passed slowly before Jeongyeon arrived. Her arms and legs were cramped, and she’d resorted to counting until then. She made it to 780 when Jeongyeon pulled up. Thankfully, no one had taken the opportunity to just step into their home.

She didn’t notice her in the tree at first, but she stopped at the open door. 

“Dahyun?” Her voice filled with concern as she took a step towards the door.

“Up here,” Jeongyeon whipped her head around until she looked up, her face went through relief, disbelief, confusion then amusement.

She walked up until she was underneath her, voice filled with mirth. "Why are you up there?"

"Butter escaped."

She opened her mouth a few times before her hand rubbed against her face. "He's not even that fast, how?" A heavy sigh left her. "Why didn't you call me or someone for help?"

Dahyun pointed to the ground where her cracked screen faced up. Jeongyeon gingerly picked up the phone, glass fell to the ground. She didn't say anything, just pulled out her own phone and made a call.

"Hi, my friend's stuck in a tree, and she's unable to get down." She quickly gave their address. "10 minutes? Yes that fine, thank you."

A sigh of relief left her at the time. "Wait where are you going?" Her voice panicked as Jeongyeon went into the house, not sure why she was leaving her. But she returned with a blanket and shut the door behind her.

"You left his cage open, that's how escaped. Thank god Bami's too scared to come outside."

Her mouth opened in surprise.Butter was now resting over her neck, content to stay there. Jeongyeon began chuckling as they waited and continued to stare up at her, Dahyun pouted when she bent down and slapped her leg as she laughed harder.

"Of course this would happen to you."

"Stop it's not funny." She whined out, glad she wasn't upset but not sure if this was better.

Her laughter didn't subside even when the fire truck showed up. It was only when the firefighter stepped out that she stopped, both of them staring at her.

"Hi, sorry it took so long to get here. I'm Jihyo." She gave a bright smile.

"Oh no problem, I'm Jeongyeon and the one stuck is Dahyun." She waved it off, red spreading across her face while Dahyun glared down at her. It was very much a problem for her.

Jihyo looked up at her. "How long have you been up there Dahyun?" 

"Umm, I'm not sure, maybe around 30 minutes."

"Well don't worry, I'll get you down quick." 

She turned back to her truck, presumably to get a ladder and Dahyun whipped her head back to Jeongyeon after staring at Jihyo walking away for a bit.

"Could you try to be more subtle." She hissed at her, still staring as Jihyo picked up a ladder.

"What?" An eyebrow was raised in response. "Might as well make the most of this." 

Jihyo returned with a heavy looking ladder yet she carried it with ease, setting it up by the trunk and sticking it into the ground with force making sure it didn't wobble when she began to climb.

"Aren't there usually two at a time, like don’t firefighters work in pairs?" 

She nodded in response, “I actually live nearby and knew the area, so told everyone else that I could take this.”

“Oh you live nearby?” Jeongyeon’s voice had lowered at that, watching her back as she started climbing. Dahyun would usually encourage her flirting and even join in, but right now she was too scared to even comment on what she was doing. 

“Yeah, just a few houses down actually. I’m renting it until I find somewhere else.” 

Even with the fear she felt, Dahyun stored this information away for later, knowing that Jeongyeon was doing the same. The tree shook as she climbed up. Dahyun clung even tighter to the branch, Jeongyeon had started snickering again and she wished she could flick her off for that. Jihyo was quick to reach her, friendly eyes and a reassuring smile were right in front of her soon enough.

"You have a snake around your neck." Confusion written across her face.

Dahyun blushed and internally groaned. "This is Butter, he escaped and that's how I ended up here." 

She took it all in stride. "This will be my first time helping a snake and a pretty girl out. I can bring him down first if he doesn't mind me picking him up?" 

A mess was going through her head after hearing that but she was able to stutter out, "He's friendly."

Her hand slowly and cautiously reached out and without hesitation plucked him off her neck. He curled around her arm, and she went back down. Usually people balked at having to touch a snake, ket alone holding one. Jeongyeon took Butter and Dahyun caught her scolding him as she took him back to the house to his cage.

"You're lucky it was me who showed up." She started back up, "My coworker is terrified of them and wouldn't have been able to do this." 

"Lucky me." She smiled nervously as she realized she would need to come down.

A reassuring smile covered her face again. “There’s no need to worry alright? I’ll be right here.”

Dahyun nodded, allowing Jihyo to guide her legs over the branch until she was on the ladder even with how slow she was going she encouraged the entire time. Jeongyeon had stopped laughing as she cautiously went down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was wrapped in a blanket.

“Are you alright?”

“Oh now you worry,” She grumbled but still leaned into the touch. Her eyes closed as her body relaxed against familiar arms.

Jeongyeon turned back to Jihyo who was folding up the ladder. “Thank you again.”

“It was my pleasure.” Her smile wide. “Don’t get stuck in anymore trees.”

Dahyun turned around and saluted her in understanding which prompted Jihyo to let out a small laugh. They watched her put the ladder away and get back into her fire truck, waving one last time as she drove away.

“C’mon dummy,” Jeongyeon said fondly while putting an arm around her and led her inside.

Their routine didn’t change much once they got inside although Dahyun did stick to Jeongyeon more than she usually would, only moving away from when she started reheating food. She found Bami on the couch. “You’ll never believe what happened.” She scooped the cat up and took her spot on the couch to let her settle on her chest, ignoring the annoyed look she got as she held him down. 

“Butter got out of his cage, which I’m still not sure was me, and got up a tree! I followed him and got stuck with him. I was up there for hours before Jeong rescued me with the help of a hot firefighter. Well she focused more on laughing at me and trying to flirt with the hot firefighter.”

“It was funny.” Jeongyeon clarified, holding two bowls. “Stop bothering him, here.”

As soon as she let go Bami ran underneath the table. She pouted and moved to make room, letting Jeongyeon slouch against her. They ate in comfortable silence, only breaking it to update each other on how their day went. Dahyun washed everything up while Jeongyeon went to feed Bami and get ready for bed. Once done she quickly followed, cuddling into her side as she read a little wearing the glasses that she always found cute.

“We should invite Jihyo over, as a thank you.” 

Jeongyeon hummed, “You mean ‘the hot firefighter’, huh.”

“You were the one flirting with her.”

“I didn’t disagree.”

She absentmindedly drew shapes against her stomach. “She wasn’t scared of Butter.”

Another hum with a yawn, “I noticed. We’ll see if she’s free sometime this week.” 

Dahyun leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek, snuggling back into her arms and looking forward to their future plans.


End file.
